


to save me

by nereid



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: For Writer's Month August challenge. Prompt 2 - hurt/comfort.They have taken other people's bodies before, head to toe, but have not taken lovers. A lover is different than a body.Set in season 3 in the time during which Gaius/Caprica Six/D'Anna share a bed.





	to save me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by this quote, which is brilliant, and which I cannot locate the source of, if by any chance you know it, I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> Something about you burns in me. And all of it  
sounded like a promise to save me.

A tangle of bodies can also be a tangle of souls, can also not be, depends. Their tangle is a downright mess and this is why it suits them and how it suits them, not even their own skins fit on their own as nice as they do when they are tangled in the other's skins. Cylon or not, a warm body and a warm soul is a nourishment, each of different taste and texture and their three bodies and souls combined, it's not like God, neither of them would say that, it's sacrilege for D'Anna and Six now, and it will be for Gaius in the time to come. But it is like something, like a soft peach crumble with vanilla ice-cream, only savory, too, and like a musician's languid stroking of piano keys, only also set on fire, slowly.

It's impossible to say what this is about, but there is comfort in it. D'anna's bodies change often, and Six and Gaius' do not, but the comfort does not change flavor. A body is a body and a soul is different. It's like there's more room to breathe now and it's new. All three have taken lovers before - or maybe they have not, maybe that's not the same. They have taken other people's bodies before, head to toe, but have not taken lovers. A lover is different than a body.

There is a short conversation once between them, someone initiates it. There is a wink in someone's eye and in a different bed in the future, Tory will explain to Gaius that pleasure and pain can be the same. The wink doesn't persist. Pain is for others, for other situations, and all three have enough of it outside of this bed, and outside of this tangle. In this bed, no. In this bed, Gaius touches only with reverence, and D'anna smiles are never cynical, and Six is grace incarnate. All of them as good as scream save me, save me, save me, and the tangle keeps its promises because it is the only kindness it can offer.


End file.
